


Blue Birthday Cake and Homework

by Skycat3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's not as bad as I thought, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluff Percabeth one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Birthday Cake and Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first one-shot, and my first purely shipping no plot story. It will be terrible. Let's go!

Annabeth strolled through her local grocery store, looking for blue cake mix. So far, she had been unsuccessful. Annabeth knew Percy would be home soon, so she had to move quickly. Sighing, she grabbed a cake mix and blue food dye and hurried to the self-checkout. _Yes!_ Annabeth thought, looking at the driveway. She had beaten Percy home. She parked, and raced inside. Where should she hid the cake mix? She was just hiding it when she heard the door open. Annabeth quickly tried to calm down, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy said, hugging her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, smiling. "How was class?" Percy was finishing his last year of college. Annabeth and Percy had started college at the same time, but Annabeth had finished her four-year degree in three years. 

"It was okay. The professor is really mean." Percy made a face, causing Annabeth to laugh. 

"Come on. Let's do that homework!" Percy groaned as Annabeth grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. Percy set his books down on the table and Annabeth started looking at his assignment. 

"You actually like this stuff, don't you." Percy wondered aloud, looking at Annabeth's eager face as she looked through his textbooks. Annabeth blushed a little.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy. The goddess of wisdom? Yes, I like 'this stuff'." Percy smiled. 

"All right, Wise Girl. What's first?" Percy leaned forward. After they had finished the work, Annabeth made a dinner. "Man, Annabeth. This is good!" Annabeth chuckled as Percy dove into his food, finishing it in about two seconds flat. Percy usually fell asleep first, as Annabeth often stayed up late reading. Tonight, however, she was baking. As soon as Percy's breathing became regular, Annabeth snuck the mix and dye out of their hiding place. She considered wearing the cap of invisibility, but that wouldn't mask the smell of the ingredients. She set to work.

Percy awoke, yawning. He reached out, then realized Annabeth wasn't there. Surprised, her sat up. A breakfast tray was in her place. Oh, yeah! It was his birthday! Percy dug into the blue eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Awake at last, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth came into the room. "Happy Birthday!" Percy smiled, his mouth full of bacon. He mumbled thanks through huge mouthfuls of food. Annabeth giggled. After Percy had finished, she led him downstairs, where a blue birthday cake sat on the dining table. Percy's eyes widened. "One more thing." Annabeth raced into the living room to get her present.

"What is it?" Percy asked eagerly.

"You have to open it, silly!" Annabeth handed him the present. Percy tore the wrapping paper to reveal... a book. Seeing his face, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Turn it over!" Percy obeyed. It wasn't a book. Well, technically it was. It was a scrapbook. 

"Woah!" Percy exclaimed, flipping through the pages. "This is way cool, Wise Girl." He leaned over and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. That day the feasted on cake and relieved their best moments. In Percy and Annabeth's opinion, it was the perfect birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Apparently I was wrong because you awesome people thought this was good enough to get two kudos so thank you very much!


End file.
